The Army Of Chaos (The Beginning) - Book 1
by TweetyCherry
Summary: The Army of Chaos is universe's most elite and powerful forces that were aimed to bring peace and prosperity between all the different realms. So what happens when an unknown girl from a different universe joins their ranks, secretly? Not only that, she finds herself drawn to a certain commander named Percy Jackson. Not every evil comes uninvited. ( ON HOLD) Other Fandoms Included.


**Title: The Army of Chaos (The Beginning) - Book 1**

 **Summary:**

The Army of Chaos was universe's most elite and powerful forces that were aimed to bring peace and prosperity between all the different realms. They were charged to serve Chaos until their last breadth. So what happens when an unknown girl from a different universe joins their ranks, secretly? Not only that, she finds herself drawn to a certain commander named Percy Jackson. Not every evil comes uninvited. Starts from the beginning. Percy OC. Other Fandoms included.

 **AN:**

Hey guys,

So this is my first ever fan-fiction in this category. Like It said in the summary, it has more than one fandom in it. They'll be introduced as the story progresses. And it's also the first instalment. I've got four book planned for this.

Anyways for this chapter, we have:

 **Alex** \- Played By Selena Gomez from wizards of waverly place.

 **Niall** \- Played By Niall Horan from one direction.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or any fandoms mentioned in this story including Percy Jackson series.

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

A girl with dark raven hair and grey eyes paced around an open ally as she waited for her brother to come back. She wore a long white dress with an open back and laced sides. Her hair were formed into an elegant bun with small diamonds attached to the side and a small silver-like tiara sitting on her head. She walked around the ally in worry as she fingered the royal ring she had in her hands. She looked up to see the dark night sky filled with constellations and planets. In her search, she spotted the two moons that would tell her the exact time to teleport. The place she's going is a dimension that can only be accessed through a certain time window. Just as she cursed at the oncoming window of teleportation, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Alex." She heard the familiar husky voice of her brother as she turned around only to be hugged by a strong muscular body. "I'm going to miss you. Please Don't do this, Alex" He pleaded. She pulled herself off him and looked at him. His blue eyes filled with tears. His blonde hair all messed up. He seemed as if he just ran a marathon which he would have considering his love for running.

"Niall.. I'm sorry... But I have to go, little bro. I need a break from all this. I can't do this anymore. I'm not ready yet." She reasoned as she thought about the recent events.

"But you have to be ready. Soon everything will fall on our shoulders, Alex. And thats what everyone is preparing us for. You can't just runaway. It's your destiny... My destiny... Our destiny..." Alex looked torn between her decision and her brother's pained face.

"I know. But I'm not ready for this. I need more time, Niall. It's happening too quickly." Alex said as she looked pleadingly at her younger brother.

"It's not happening too quickly... We still have.. about what... million years to go?" The blonde boy said hesitantly as he scratched his head in concentration. Alex laughed at her brother's antics and his cutness.

"Aww.. I wish I had a camera with me.." She cooed as she pinched his cheeks. "Seriously what does Liam teach you these days? If it was million years, I wouldn't be worrying about this now. It's happening sooner than you think, little bro."

"Whatt..."

" Look, I haven't experienced anything out of this planet. You all had your adventures. I didn't. I'm still stuck under the ruling of our parents and their stubborn demands. I feel like I still have lot to learn and by staying here, I'm not learning anything. What kind of guardian would I be if I don't know what I am doing? I need to find my purpose, Niall. I need to explore... learn.. learn how to make the right decisions and use my powers skill-fully. I want to do something good before I take up the title, Niall. "

"But you have. You help people... and then y-you prank them.. then y-y-you make them miserable.. Okay maybe you havnt done that much of good but that doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"Who said that I was a bad person? I just.. I just want to create a difference in someone's life. And that's why I'm going to Uncle's army. They can teach me."

"Yeah right.." Her brother scoffed. "They have no idea who's joining their gang. Someone who could easily whip their asses off... Besides he wouldn't even let you in." Alex glared at her brother.

"Your not helping Bro.."

"Okay! I get our parents are a bit old fashioned but you can't just run away from everything. This is your home. The others wont be happy if they find out that you're running away...

"I'm not.. running away. I'm just ... going for a small exploring trip." Alex said hesitantly just as she saw her brother roll his eyes at her.

"Exploring trip or not, either way its going to cause more misunderstandings between you and dad."

"I'm afraid I can't change that. Besides he misunderstands everyone. It's nothing new." Alex replied dryly. "He didn't even pity his own brother."

"Have you told others about this?"

"No, they'll figure out eventually after I'm gone. It's better this way. I really don't want to hear Demi's whining or Louis's awful baby cry.. Gosh! talk about annoying siblings." Alex shrugged as her brother nodded in understanding. She looked up towards the two moons again. "It's nearly time. I have to go."

"Okay. Just... Just take of yourself."

"You know I can't promise you that, Niall. I'm a trouble maker." Alex said teasingly with a wink.

"Of course. Family genes. " Niall muttered with a small laugh before kissing her sister's forehead. "Take care and try not to hurt other too much. Not everything is as it seems. Remember that."

"I will." Alex nodded before lifting her hands up and chanted an ancient spell. Soon in seconds a black portal appeared infront of her. It emitted high pressure of winds and a vortex like pull that forced both the siblings to hold onto a strong anchor which turned out to be the wall.

"It's unstable. I'm not sure if I did the spell quite right." Alex screamed as she felt her dress blow backwards just as she felt a strong pull towards the portal.

"Nah.. I think you did everything right. It's the place you're going to. Remember it's protected against us. The spell has created a breach between the protection wards. So to fix the damage, the wards are trying to close the breach. You only have few seconds!"

"Ohh.."

"Listen, Are you sure about this, Alex? You really wanna do this?" Niall asked her sister again. He didn't want her to leave but he'll respect her decision.

"Yes. I'm sure, Niall. "

"Because the moment you step through that portal... Everything will be changed.. Your previous life and Us.. Everything will be gone. You should know that you're entering uncharted waters."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'll come back when I'm ready... Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Right... Hiding secrets. That should be fun...n" Niall said sarcastically.

"Oh stop being a whiny baby." Alex laughed before ruffling her younger brother's blonde hair. "I have to go now. It's drawing attention." She said as she slowly made her way towards the portal, a little afraid to get sucked in head on. That would be a really bad thing for her landing.

"Just out of curiosity.. Have you thought about how you're going to inform Uncle Chaos about your arrival?" Niall screamed out as he felt hard pressure of wind hit his face just as everything around him started to get suck in the portal. _Great! A mini vortex. How am I going to explain this?_

"Who said anything about informing him?" Alex smirked.

"What? You haven't told him! He'll kill you. We're not welcomed there, Alex. It's against the treaty. He hates us."

"Oh little brother, he doesn't hate us... He fears us." Alex corrected before jumping into the black vortex-like portal. The poor blonde boy hit the ground just as the portal closed behind him.

"Oh great, Uncle Chaos is definitely going to kill her."


End file.
